


Art: Dwaco

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Child Draco, De-Aged Draco Malfoy, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I imagine little Draco. Or de-aged Draco. Tiny Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Dwaco

**Author's Note:**

> Made with Sketch Book X on Android phone in April 2014.

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/56524/56524_original.png)


End file.
